


E se a Chloe tivesse tirado um proveito a mais ao utilizar o mojo de Lúcifer?

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Chloe quer fazer Lúcifer se sentir bem no 5x07
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 14





	E se a Chloe tivesse tirado um proveito a mais ao utilizar o mojo de Lúcifer?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu juro que ia traduzir para os gringos, mas estou sem computador no momento. Aproveitem!

  
Lúcifer estava tão bravo, ele quer os poderes dele de volta, ela entende, mas- e se...  
  
 _Não Chloe, você não irá por esse caminho,_ ma-mas fazê-lo se sentir bem é oque ela quer, oque ela deseja, não é isso que o Lucifer almeja? Desejo? Ele não iria julga-la, certo? Decisão tomada.  
  
"Lúcifer?" Ele se vira para olha-lá.  
  
"Sim, Detetive" Lúcifer diz em um tom triste.  
  
"Você pode me acompanhar?" Chloe sai andando, olhando por cima do ombro, ela diz: "Você vem?"  
  
"Claro, Detetive"  
  
Abrindo a porta da sala de evidências, Chloe espera Lúcifer passar pela porta para empurrá-lo contra ela.  
  
"Chloe? Você está bem?"  
  
"Sim, Lúcifer, estou bem" Olhando para aqueles olhos tão lindos e tão vulneráveis, ela se lembra da noite deles, como ele a olhou com reverência, como seus lábios passaram por cada canto do seu corpo, balançando a cabeça, Chloe olha diretamente para Lúcifer.  
  
"Eu..." Ela começa, mas rapidamente abaixa os olhos e cora um pouco.  
  
"Venha agora, Detetive" Lúcifer diz maliciosamente e ela percebe seu duplo sentido, Chloe toma coragem e  
  
"E-eu quero fazer você se sentir bem e-e eu..." ela continua divagando, até que pergunta  
  
"Eu- Lúcifer, oque você deseja?" Ela olha diretamente para os olhos dele, para dentro de sua alma e-  
  
"E-eu quero transar com você contra essa porta ou, talvez, a parede" quebrando o feitiço, Chloe rapidamente o beija, Lúcifer geme de surpresa com a força do seu beijo, mas rapidamente retribui com a mesma ferocidade. Trocando as posições, Chloe é pressionada contra porta e ofega quando ele começa a beijar seu pescoço, se afastando Lúcifer olha para ela com os olhos cheios de luxúria e desejo. "Chloe, você tem certeza?"  
  
"Sim, Lúcifer, eu tenho" ela agarra as lapelas do seu paletó.  
  
"Mas, você merece melho-  
  
Chloe bota um dedo nos lábios de Lúcifer e diz: "Lúcifer, eu te quero em qualquer lugar, sendo com você, está perfeito, afinal, somos incríveis" com essas palavras ele se inclina e a beija novamente, pegando as duas mãos de Chloe e as colocando acima de suas cabeças, ele começa uma trilha de beijos até a sua orelha "Chloe, eu te desejo tanto" ela geme e lentamente começa a balançar os quadris contra a sua crescente ereção, _ainda,_ vestida.  
  
  
Lucifer começa a tirar o paletó que Chloe está usando e com a outra mão ele abre a braguilha da calça dela. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela troca as posições novamente e começa a desfazer o cinto de Lúcifer  
  
"Detetive, amor, você não precisa fazer isso" Ele pega as mãos dela e as puxa para cima.

"Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem" ela tenta livrar suas mãos, mas Lúcifer aumenta o seu aperto.  
  
"Mas- 

"Sem mas" Chloe lentamente desfaz a sua braguilha e retira seu membro de dentro da calça, ela começa um vai e vem fazendo que Lúcifer jogue sua cabeça para trás e solte um gemido. Ela aprendeu que Lúcifer é muito vocal na cama, tipo, muito vocal mesmo, ele demonstra todos os seus sentimentos durante o ato. Chloe olha para cima e vê Lúcifer com os olhos semicerrados, ela se inclina para beija-lo.

"Chloe..." Lúcifer geme baixo e isso envia uma carga elétrica pelo corpo todo de Chloe fazendo-a acelerar mais os movimentos. "Minha mão está muito seca?"  
  
"Na-não, está perfeita, oh" Ele está perto, muito perto. Fechando os olhos, ele começa a gemer mais alto, Chloe rapidamente cobre sua boca com a sua para abafar os gemidos. Ela afasta sua boca da dele "Venha para mim" ele vem, forte, sujando suas roupas. Chloe encontra papéis umedecidos, que por um milagre, _oh ironia, t_ em na sala de evidências. Limpando eles, ela percebe que ele está observando os movimentos feitos por ela. "Oque?"  
  
"Eu-  
  
"Diga, Lúcifer" terminado de limpa-los, ela olha para os olhos dele.  
  
"Obrigado, Detetive"

"Não precisa agradecer Lúcifer, eu gosto de cuida de você" Ele olha para ela com os olhos cheios de carinho. Dando-lhe um pequeno beijo, ela o afasta da porta. "Vamos?"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Humm, sim?" Ela se vira para olha-lo e toma um susto quando ele a puxa da porta e a prende contra a parede. "Você realmente acha que irei lhe deixar na mão?"  
  
"Eu..."  
  
"Humm, oque você deseja Detetive?" Ele pergunta balançando as sobrancelhas. Okay, ela vai entrar no jogo dele.  
  
"E-eu quero que você me foda contra essa parede"  
  
"Oh, Detetive, sua sirigaita. Seu desejo é uma ordem." Ele rapidamente desfaz as calças dela e infiltra sua mão na calcinha que ainda está molhada das suas atividades anteriores. "Me fazer gozar, deixa você molhada Chloe?" Ele sabe oque faz com ela quando diz o nome dela desse jeito, baixo e quase como um gemido. "Lúcifer..." gemendo o nome dele, ela começa a balançar os quadris em direção a sua mão "Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Detetive" ele tira a mão do seu clitóris fazendo que ela solte um gemido desaprovando aquilo "Sim, Lúcifer, tocar em você me deixa molhada, agora, _por favor._ " Ela balança os quadris para enfatizar oque deseja. "Por favor oque?" Ele zomba dela, esperando a fazer implorar por aquilo. "E-eu quero que você me foda logo, por favor"  
  
Gemendo ele desfaz somente a sua braguilha e tira seu membro já duro de dentro da calça. Escutando ela gemendo e implorando já é o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar pronto para ela, somente dela olhar para ele com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, com o balançar de quadris, ele fica assim. Chloe tira as suas calças e as chuta para o lado, ficando assim, nua da cintura para baixo, Lúcifer a pega pelas coxas e a faz enrolar suas pernas na sua cintura fina. Ele coloca a ponta de seu membro na entrada dela "Lúcifer, por favor" soltando uma risada que rapidamente se transforma em um gemido quando ele entra completamente dentro dela, no início ele começa devagar, deixando ela se acostumar com sua espessura, Lúcifer segura sua bunda e começa a empurrar mais rápido e forte, do jeito que ela gosta. Ele aprendeu que Chloe gosta de deixar o seu parceiro de cama comandar. "Lúcifer..." Chloe geme e joga sua cabeça para trás "Diga de novo" Ele coloca uma mão no seu pescoço e a outra em sua bunda para guiar os movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos "Lúcifer!" Ela grita e ele rapidamente cobre a sua boca em um beijo feroz, línguas e dentes, ele puxa o lábio inferior dela, parando-a de beijar, ele encosta a testa na dela "Olhe para mim" Chloe lentamente abre os olhos para encontrar o olhar em chamas de Lúcifer, ' _eu_ _não entendo como tinha medo desses olhos'_ agora eles ativam um fogo nela que a faz ir quase para a beira "Deixe os seus olhos assi-" ela é cortada no meio da frase com uma estocada forte de Lúcifer "Como?" Ele olha confuso para ela, com gotas de suor caindo de sua testa pelo esforço, descendo para o seu pescoço, ela geme "Oh, deixe seus olhos assim, meu amor" Lúcifer percebe que seus olhos estão vermelhos.

  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Sim, sim, só os deixe assim, por favor" Com isso ele começa a estocar mais rápido e mais forte até que-  
  
"Chlo?" Dan bate na porta. ' _Porque? Porque?'_  
  
"Hey, Dan!" Chloe fala um pouco mais agudo que o normal.   
  
"Você está- Por que a porta está fechada?"  
  
"Humm, e-eu" Lúcifer continua se mexendo dentro dela com força e rapidez "Ohh" ele aperta sua garganta.  
  
"Douche? Poderia nos deixar a sós?"

"E-e cara eu não sabia, eu vou-" Com isso Dan vai embora e Chloe fica em pânico sabendo que seu _ex-marido_ sabe que eles estão aqui dentro fazendo _sexo._  
  
"Lúcifer..." Ela tenta sair dele, mas a mão na garganta dela a impedi. "Não, você vai ficar aqui até gozar"  
  
"Ma-mas..."  
  
"Chloe" ele praticamente rosna e começa a balançar os quadris uma vez após outra, Chloe revira os olhos e deixa Lúcifer fazer o que quiser com ela. Tirando a mão de sua garganta, ele desce até seu clitóris e começa a massagea-lo em golpes curtos e rápidos, ela se aperta ao redor dele e vem com um gemido particularmente longo, Lúcifer dá mais três estocadas e goza chamando o nome dela. Eles encostam a testa um no outro e respiram o mesmo ar, abrindo os olhos, Chloe vê Lúcifer com um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios. "O que?"  
  
"Nada" Ele queria desesperadamente dizer que a amava, mas as palavras não saem dos seus lábios. Desprendendo-a de sua cintura, ele os limpa e ajeita suas roupas e cabelos. "Vamos?"  
  
"Sim, vamos" Eles saíram da sala, Chloe olha para Dan, mas rapidamente desvia o olhar e vai em direção a sua mesa pegar suas coisas e encerrar o dia, Lúcifer está atrás dela, a esperando. "Já?"  
  
"Sim." Subindo as escadas, eles vão para o elevador, assim que as portas se fecham Lúcifer empresa Chloe na parede e dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego, com uma mão no seu pescoço e a outra na sua bunda, quando o elevador se abre, eles saem ofegantes e vão em direção ao carro. "Vejo você amanhã?"  
  
"Sim, amanhã" ele se aproxima e a dá um beijo de despedida.  
  
"Até amanhã, Chloe"  
  
"Até amanhã, Lúcifer" ambos entram em seus carros e mandam um último beijo.


End file.
